


Five possible reasons for That Thing Steve Does With His Mouth in 9.16

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, Danny Williams Likes Giraffes, Episode: s09e16 Hapai Ke Kuko Hanau Ka Hewa (When Covetousness is Conceived Sin is Born), Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: There’s a smudge of tomato sauce on Danny’s little finger. Steve is trying not to let it distract him, but it’s hard, because it’s Danny, and food, and that hand that keeps moving.





	Five possible reasons for That Thing Steve Does With His Mouth in 9.16

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what the title says it is. It's not really one whole fic, but rather five tiny fragments of fic (ficlets/drabbles), and it was originally posted to my Tumblr [here](https://five-wow.tumblr.com/post/183083274753/five-possible-reasons-for-that-thing-steve-does). 
> 
> My notes on that post: _Or: Essentially a tiny five times fic, disguised as a Tumblr post. (For reference about That Thing, see[these gifs](http://peggyswilliams.tumblr.com/post/182999790232/alex-and-scott-being-smiley-goofs-in-the) by [@peggyswilliams](http://peggyswilliams.tumblr.com/), [this clip](http://racoonsa.tumblr.com/post/183067266045/is-steve-snacking-on-danny-d) from [@racoonsa](http://racoonsa.tumblr.com/) or [this clip](http://h50europe.tumblr.com/post/183052645155/mcdanno-lovebite-episode-9x16) from [@h50europe](http://h50europe.tumblr.com/). It boils down to blurry background footage of something that looks suspiciously like Alex/Steve biting or licking Scott/Danny’s hand/finger/wrist.)_

**1.**

There’s a smudge of tomato sauce on Danny’s little finger. Steve is trying not to let it distract him, but it’s hard, because it’s Danny, and food, and that hand that keeps moving. Danny is warm and talkative and laughing a lot, and when he suddenly touches Steve’s arm, just, out of nowhere, Steve feels like an electric shock hits him, but in a good way.

It might fry his brain a little, though. 

Case in point: he seizes his chance to do his own out of nowhere thing by bending forward – he’s aware he shouldn’t be doing this while he does it, but there are magnets involved now too, apparently, because he’s powerless to stop it. Before he has much time to think about his actions either way or freak out too much, he closes his mouth around Danny’s little finger. It’s over quick, with a single swipe of his tongue and a light scrape of his teeth as he pulls back, but it’s undeniably a thing he has done, now.

Danny is a tiny bit wide-eyed and starts waving his hand around like he’s trying to air dry Steve’s spit, but he still looks warm and like he’s been laughing a lot. A little warmer than before, maybe – _hot_ , if Steve lets himself hope. “What the hell was that?”

“You had something there,” Steve says, which isn’t even a lie.

“Hmm.” Danny shoots him a last speculative look, before he’s drawn back into the conversation.

It’s way less fuss or yelling than the situation deserves, that much Steve is pretty sure of. The hope in his chest is in full bloom, suddenly.

*

**2.**

They’ve been having a discussion that Steve has stopped following a while ago when Noelani says, to Danny, “Actually, licking is a vital part in the courtship ritual of many species, from the vinegar fly to deer to giraffes.”

“Giraffes, huh?” Danny asks. He nudges Steve’s arm, as if to say, _hear that, that’s you, time to pay attention_. “I like giraffes. Giraffes are my favorite.”

Steve looks at Danny’s hand, which has withdrawn a little, but is not yet out of reach. He ducks down and licks it, a broad stripe across the back. Danny wanted him to pay attention, and what better way to show that he has been doing just that than by being an idiot about it?

“You’re an animal,” Danny curses. He starts shaking his hand, as if to get rid of Steve cooties, but he’s also halfway laughing, so Steve just grins at him.

“Apparently,” Noelani muses, “it’s an effective approach for the courting male in an even broader range of species than previously believed.”

*

**3.**

So he may, emphasis on _may_ , have had a little too much to drink. He’s also been thinking about Eddie, who’s all alone at home for some reason (possibly because Adam’s building does not allow dogs, or possibly because the writers of their lives regularly seem to forget that Steve even owns a dog at all), so hey, it’s not really that weird at all, when you think about it.

“Why?” Danny asks while he shakes out his newly licked hand, but the good mood of the evening must have gotten to him. He looks more confused than irritated.

“Eddie does it,” Steve explains. “I was jealous.”

“Alright. Catch.” Danny makes a gesture like he throws something, but Steve is on to him. He knows there’s no ball.

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“Only when you start licking me in public, babe,” Danny says, which is some very interesting phrasing, Steve thinks. He decides to try again later in a more private setting. 

In the interest of science, of course.

*

**4.**

It’s been two days, now, since the non-descript, generic fantasy vampire that Does Not Sparkle Because That Would Be Copyright Infringement bit Steve. Mostly he’s been fine – it’s a little tricky living in Hawaii, with so much sun, but he’s managed. He even felt well enough today to attend this Five-0 gathering and he’s barely sulking at all while watching the humans eat their normal human food.

Then Danny moves his hand, unknowingly sending a wave of sweet, blood-scented air straight in Steve’s direction, and-

Well, “oops” covers it pretty comprehensively. 

The upside is that at least now he won’t have to build his deep, dark Vampire Dungeon all on his own. Danny has been yammering about wanting a retirement project for a while.

*

**5.**

Danny pokes Steve’s elbow for no good reason, so Steve leans down to bite his finger for even less of a reason. 

Literally nobody at the table says anything about it or even takes notice at all, really, because hey, it’s Danny and Steve. That’s just what they’re like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [itwoodbeprefect](https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com), or with my exclusively H50 (and mostly McDanno) sideblog as [five-wow](https://five-wow.tumblr.com) (which was already linked very sneakily above, but here's another one).


End file.
